An Unexpected Surprise
by Chamberpot
Summary: Hagrid, the groundskeeper of Hogwarts finds something ... odd ... going on in the Forbidden Forest. What will he do? ONE-SHOT.


A picturesque Saturday morning at Hogwarts:

Rubeus Hagrid, the school groundskeeper, was making his usual rounds along the perimeter of the Forbidden Forest, when an errant high-pitched howl interrupted the chirping of the birds and the light splashing of the giant squid just below the surface of the lake.

Hagrid called for Fang and ran with long strides into the forest; darkness and chill soon overtook him as he ran towards the direction of the noise. He stopped dead in his tracks, however, when he saw what had been the source of the howl.

Kingsley Shacklebolt had Petunia Dursley bent over a tree stump, his majestic black cock buried eight inches deep in her ass. "Y-y-you! What are yeh doin here?" Hagrid stammered, looking at Petunia.

Petunia was not even the slightest bit startled. Between a moan and a sadistic purr, she roamed her eyes over to Hagrid. She took a good look at him - up and down. Her thin lips flexed into a satisfied grin.

"Kingsley," she mumured, "as much as you're satisfying my needs, we have an unexpected visitor."

Kingsley who was looking at Hagird, still pounding away into Petunia's ass, could only nod in reply. Hagrid could see that he was giving his all - beads of sweat were erupting on his forehead.

"Enough Kingsley," she said, her voice sharp. And Kingsley grunted, not wanting to remove his masterful shaft from her hole.

"Petunia," he breathed, "I'm... I'm nearly there!"

"SAVE IT!" She barked. "I want that in me," she said, pointing a thin finger at Hagrid's crotch. "I am sure it's the biggest and the best fuck that I will ever receive."

Kingsley removed himself from her, crouching on the ground and spending himself into the grass. Petunia, half naked, lazily got up from the tree trunk and made her way to Hagrid.

"You know exactly what I am doing here," she said, her head coming to Hagrid's thigh. "And what I want..."

"You can't, this ain't allowed!" He croaked. Her hand reached up and started stroking his crotch through his burlap pants. Petunia laughed, which sounded like a mixture between a dying cat and crow.

"I need this," she said, lustfully undoing the clasp holding his pants up. "Vernon could never satisfy me, I'd get lost in his folds. But you, you're... bigger," she pulled his pants down. "Larger," she said, catching the sight of his growing erection. "And so delicious," she said, stroking a pink nail over his clothed member.

Hagrid nearly jumped at the touch, his cock coming to life from that simple thin touch. "...But," he tried to say.

"Silenco!" Kingsley said, pointing his wand at Hagrid's throat. With another spell, he caused Hagrid's pink umbrella to bounce from his hand and land a good yard away.

"Thank you, Kingsley," Petunia said, "magic is indeed a great, useful tool." She ripped Hagrid's large briefs down his large, hairy legs. "Now, I know that you get your enjoyment from your Care and Magical Creatures class, those animals aren't just for show and tell," she said, casting an eye up at him. "But here I am, a woman, ready to accept you, and to make you quiver with anticipation..."

She guided him to the tree stump. He cast his eyes to Kingsley, who stood there crossing his arms and looking sullen.

"Kingsley," she said softly, "can you make Hagrid feel a bit more comfortable?"

"Yes, m'am," he said with his rich, tenor-like voice. With a simple spell, Hagrid was now naked. Petunia's eyes grew, staring at him with a wild hunger.

"Marvelous," she breathed, "simply marvelous..." Her hands slithered up and down his thighs, watching his erection grow.

Hagrid wanted to protest, he tried to say 'this isn't right'. Petunia read his lips and frowned.

"What do you mean?" Petunia asked, "its right here, Hagrid." And taking his hand, she guided his finger into her vagina. With his entrance, she threw her head back and moaned. "Ungh, Hagrid, make me cum!"

Hagrid could not believe how exquisite her inner walls felt. Tight, warm, and wet. This was indeed better than the exploration he gave of his creatures in his Care of Magical Creatures class. This was a woman's vagina.

"Kingsley," Petunia growled, "help us..." She said, looking over to him in throws of passion. Kingsley nodded, and got behind her and guided his shaft once more to her hole. He thrust in quickly, and started pounding away.

He watched Kingsley with awe. His masterful shaft slipping in and out.

"Hagrid," Petunia cried, "stick it in me!" She yanked his finger out, and then straddled her hips as best as she could on his thighs (Kingsley still inside her).

Hagrid nodded, and with a gentle push, he was already deep inside her. He roared from the pleasure, thankfully no one could hear it (he was still under a spell). He felt something wet and sticky on his penis, and looking down, Petunia was bleeding and cumming at the same time.

But Petunia did not care; she had two cocks in her, moving at the same rapid pace. She raised her hands through her hair like a wonton goddess, crying in pleasure. An orgasm was ripping through her hard.

They heard a click, and all three of them turned their heads to see none other than Colin Creevy - camera poised - finishing a picture. "Golly," he said, "this one is great, really great!"

Petunia smiled, the same smile she gave Hagrid. She had chosen her next prey.

Colin Creevy finally took a good look around at everyone. It was only then, without the use of his camera, he took notice that these people were *not* his fellow students.

"...I'm," he stuttered, "I'm sorry! I thought--

"And what did you think, boy," Petunia said, slapping Kingsley's side, urging him on. "You have stumbled into an interesting predicament."

"I did," he squeaked.

"Yes," Kingsley said, his voice causing Colin's eyes to grow large. "And now, what to do with you?"

"Well," Petunia said, "I know two things." She beckoned Colin to her with her same finger, the one that had stroked Hagrid's crotch. Colin wanted to run away, but he was transfixed -- and afraid -- and so he obeyed.

"What is your name?" She asked, arching an eyebrow.

"Colin," he said, hardly a whisper.

"Colin, well, how would you like to be our personal photographer?"

"Personal photgrapher?" He asked. "Taking pictures... of you?"

"What do you think? Harry Potter?" She spat. This ouburst made her stand up, removing herself from Hagrid's penis. Colin looked down, aghast at the blood trickling down her legs. Hagrid ripped her hard.

"No... I'll take pictures," he said. Petunia grabbed him by his robes, yanking him down to the ground.

"That's good," she said, nodding, "and because you were so good, I'll pay you."

She removed his robes, his shirt, and his pants. He was now only in his briefs. She smiled. Hooking her fine nails into his elastic band, she stripped him down.

"Now," she said, pleasantly surprised, "come over to Hagrid." Colin did as he was told, looking up to Hagrid with fear. But Hagrid was over the moon. After enjoying his moment of bliss, he wanted more.

Petunia quickly resumed her stance, and impaled herself on Hagrid's penis. Grabbing Colin, she straddled him between her and Hagrid.  
She then bent her down, and suckled his penis. Colin cried from the warmth on his member.

Kingsley then resumed his pace, fucking her wildly. Hagrid fucked her like one of his beasts. And Colin, he was being suckled into a world of oblivion.

Sweat, blood, moans and tears were shared. Colin was thrusting his hands into Petunia's hair, his eyes rolling up into the back of his head.

The tree branches started snapping, causing them to stop. From out of the forest came Fang, who had been looking for Hagrid. He barked loudly at the sight.

'Fang,' Hagrid tried to say, watching the large dog bound over and try to stop the 'attack' on his master. But instead of attacking, Fang bounded to Colin's right leg and started humping it wildly.

"That's a good boy," she said through clenched teeth. "You serve your master well."

Hagrid nodded at that, feeling that unexpected experience rise into his shaft setting it on fire. He tossed his head back, roaring as he spurt his seed deep into Petunia. She nearly bit of Colin's dick!

But, she smiled and looked up at Hagrid, knowing well that she had just given the half giant the best experience of his life.


End file.
